


Tifone

by Frostales



Category: Original Work
Genre: 3 capitoli, Action/Adventure, Complete, F/M, Fantascienza - Freeform, Io dovrei dormire invece che pensare a certe cose, Italiano | Italian, Relazione romantica secondaria, Science Fiction, Superheroes, Superpowers, ambientato in Italia, completa
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostales/pseuds/Frostales
Summary: "Supereroi? In Italia? Ma fatemi il piacere!"





	1. Capitolo Primo

La vita di Tommaso era sempre stata una bella vita.

Guardandola dall’esterno non era diversa da quella di migliaia di ragazzi della sua età. Neolaureato in chimica industriale si era visto assegnare uno stage in un’industria della città dove si era trasferito per frequentare l’università, e lo stage si era da poco trasformato in un’assunzione a tempo indeterminato con allettanti possibilità di promozione.

Seduto ad uno dei tavolini esterni di un piccolo pub a due passi dal centro era impegnato a sorseggiare un colorato aperitivo con la sua ragazza.

Aveva conosciuto Raguel durante l’anno di Erasmus in Spagna e, contrariamente a quanto si dice delle storie nate durante i viaggi all’estero, erano ancora felicemente insieme dopo quasi tre anni. Una volta finito il suo periodo a Madrid lei si era laureata in tutta fretta per poi raggiungerlo in Italia, dove lavorava a sua volta per una grossa industria col ruolo di ingegnere meccanico.

Dunque si può dire che a ventisei anni Tommaso aveva per le mani un lavoro che gli permetteva finalmente di essere autonomo, buoni amici, una misurata passione per il calcio che diventava incontenibile quando si giocava il campionato di serie A e una ragazza con cui era felice. Stava anche cominciando a buttare un occhio alle vetrine delle gioiellerie di tanto in tanto perché alla fine un anello era un prezzo che era dispostissimo a pagare anche col suo modesto stipendio se voleva dire che avrebbe avuto Raguel al suo fianco per sempre.

Nulla poteva andare meglio.

Ossia: Nulla avrebbe potuto andare meglio se non fosse stato per il suo piccolo -ma neanche tanto-, sporco -ma neanche tanto-, oscuro -sì, quello un bel po’- segreto.

Se avesse dovuto raccontare come era successo non sarebbe stato in grado. Se anche fosse stata una questione di vita o di morte lui per primo non sarebbe assolutamente stato capace di trovare una logica dietro a quello che era successo cinque anni prima quando, ventunenne e leggermente scavezzacollo, era precipitato in una tinozza di scarti chimici rigurgitati dall’industria che ora -grande ironia- gli pagava lo stipendio ogni quindici del mese.

La mistura di acidi e composti scartati dalla produzione veniva scaricata in un’unica cisterna sul retro dell’edificio, e una sera Tommaso aveva deciso di vedere cosa sarebbe successo se una barra di metallo fosse entrata in contatto con tutte le schifezze che erano state riversate lì.

Si era così procurato una maschera da muratore per non rischiare di inalare i vapori tossici e si era arrampicato lungo l’impalcatura che circondava la cisterna, priva di qualsivoglia forma di sorveglianza perché nessuno pensava ci fosse motivo di tenere d’occhio quella che era né più né meno una fogna a cielo aperto.

Arrivato in cima aveva sbirciato oltre il parapetto vecchio e arrugginito il gorgogliante mix letale, aveva sorriso compiaciuto da sotto la maschera ed aveva lanciato la barra di metallo dritta al centro.

Nella pallida luce del tramonto Tommaso ammirò la velocità con cui la barra di metallo si cominciava a sciogliere ancor prima di inabissarsi completamente nella mistura verdognola, sporgendosi ulteriormente per vedere meglio.

Il primo capogiro lo colse impreparato. Evidentemente la mascherina protettiva non era servita a molto data l’intensità dei vapori che si alzavano dalla cisterna. Il secondo, molto più forte, lo fece ondeggiare aggrappato al parapetto. Pochi secondi e tutto quello che sentì fu il rumore del ferro corroso che si spezzava e la sensazione di cadere.

Non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a pensare che fosse arrivata la sua ora. Quando aveva ripreso conoscenza stringeva le mani intorno alla balaustra che circondava la cisterna, e intorno a lui era buio pesto.

Confuso e terrorizzato si era issato oltre il parapetto ed era collassato sulla camminata che circondava la cisterna cercando di capire cosa fosse successo.

Lentamente ricordò di essere caduto nella cisterna, ma subito si convinse che non era possibile. Non sarebbe mai sopravvissuto se ci fosse caduto dentro, e di certo non sarebbe riuscito a risalire le pareti lisce e scivolose.

Steso sul freddo metallo giunse alla logica conclusione che il suo subconscio lo avesse portato ad aggrapparsi e resistere in qualche modo.

Ma allora perché era nudo?

Forse i vapori erano arrivati a corrodere i suoi vestiti?

Scuotendo la testa nel disperato tentativo di riacquistare lucidità, Tommaso aveva barcollato fino alla scala a pioli che portava di sotto e l'aveva scesa con lentezza esasperante. A metà del suo percorso aveva trovato una tuta abbandonata probabilmente da uno degli operai della manutenzione ed era riuscito a ritornare a casa convincendo il suo coinquilino di essere semplicemente un po' brillo.

Il mattino seguente, quando si era svegliato con un cacciavite incollato alla mano destra e la mano sinistra incollata alla lampada che teneva sul comodino, aveva cominciato a rendersi conto che qualcosa non andava.

Gli ci erano volute settimane per capire che il suo corpo era diventato una specie di generatore di campi elettromagnetici, e mesi interi per imparare a controllarsi.

Le cose gli si attaccavano addosso di colpo, le apparecchiature elettroniche impazzivano quando le toccava e faceva scattare gli allarmi di macchine e negozi.

Adesso, cinque anni dopo, era in grado di vivere normalmente senza più incidenti di nessun tipo. I primi tempi però erano stati infernali. Lo avevano portato ad avvicinarsi allo studio della scienza, in particolare la chimica, plasmando così il suo futuro senza che se ne accorgesse. Aveva cambiato corso di studi passando da biologia a chimica industriale ed era anche stato selezionato per il progetto erasmus.

Non aveva ancora idea di quale combinazione di scarti chimici lo avesse dotato di quei poteri, ma continuava a studiare nella speranza che un giorno lo avrebbe capito. Intanto si accontentava di non far scattare più gli allarmi quando passava e di non svegliarsi più con le posate attaccate addosso. Anche riuscire ad utilizzare il cellulare senza friggerlo aveva i suoi lati positivi, soprattutto data la mole di messaggi e telefonate che lui e la sua ragazza si scambiavano.

Paziente rimase ad ascoltare Raguel che gli raccontava della sua giornata. Le corresse un congiuntivo e lei lo ringraziò. Non era ancora bravissima con l'italiano, ma si stava impegnando e i colleghi di lavoro la aiutavano moltissimo quando aveva qualche dubbio. Ovviamente anche lui cercava di fare del suo meglio, ma abitando distanti non passavano molto tempo insieme durante la settimana, a parte i saltuari aperitivi e le pause pranzo in cui riuscivano a incrociarsi.

Avevano appena pagato la consumazione e si stavano avviando verso l'uscita del pub quando una gigantesca ombra oscurò il sole per un attimo.

Alzando la testa come tutti coloro che si trovavano in strada Raguel si portò le mani alla bocca per fermare l'urlo che le era uscito spontaneo dalle labbra nel vedere una gigantesca piattaforma rotante sorvolare le cime dei palazzi più alti e dirigersi verso il centro della città.

Stringendola istintivamente con un braccio Tommaso sentì la tensione contrarre i suoi muscoli.

Era la terza volta in due mesi che succedeva qualcosa del genere in città. Gigantesche piattaforme volanti comandate da non si sapeva bene chi sorvolavano la città fino a che non raggiungevano il loro obiettivo, quindi aprivano il fuoco fino a che non lo riducevano a un cumulo di macerie e si autodistruggevano. A meno che non venissero fermate prima.

Senza perdere un attimo Tommaso prese Raguel per mano trascinandola verso una piazzola di sosta piena di Taxi, spingendola sul sedile posteriore di quello più vicino.

“Non preoccuparti, prendo un taxi anche io e vado a casa!” Le disse, baciandola velocemente dopo aver dato al tassista l'indirizzo della donna. “Tu mettiti al sicuro finché non è finita!”

Rimase a guardare fino a che il veicolo non sparì dalla sua vista, e solo allora si affrettò a recuperare il suo cellulare.

Cercò velocemente il numero che gli serviva e fece partire la chiamata allontanandosi dai taxi parcheggiati, ma nessuno rispose. In compenso i suoi occhi colsero un furgoncino fin troppo familiare che si muoveva nella sua direzione.

La fiancata color giallo sbiadito si aprì davanti ai suoi occhi quando il Fiorino accostò davanti a lui senza neanche fermarsi del tutto. In un lampo Tommaso era saltato a bordo e l'autista aveva effettuato un'inversione di marcia a dir poco criminale per tornare a dirigersi verso il centro della città.

“Qualcosa di nuovo questa volta?” Chiese lui cominciando a spogliarsi, ormai abituato alla guida creativa del suo autista.

“No, la solita cosa.” Gli rispose una voce dal sedile anteriore. “Piattaforma mobile, fonte di energia sconosciuta, rilevo tracce di esplosivo e polvere da sparo, il diametro è leggermente inferiore a quello delle altre, per il resto è identica.”

“Hai visto da dove è partita questa volta?” Chiese, sedendosi su una panca improvvisata per non essere sballottato in tutte le direzioni. E per fortuna, perché l'autista inchiodò brutalmente poco dopo per poi rimettersi in moto con una sonora imprecazione.

“Niente da fare, i miei radar reagiscono solo quando rientrano nel perimetro della città.” Rispose, sterzando. “E arrivano ogni volta da una direzione diversa. Chiunque li mandi è furbo.”

“Questo lo avevamo capito.” Commentò aspro Tommaso, tirando fuori gli abiti di ricambio da una cassa e cominciando a indossarli.

“Ma noi lo siamo di più. Beh, almeno io lo sono.” Scherzò la voce dal sedile posteriore. “Sta tranquillo amico, lo prenderemo e questa città sarà di nuovo sicura per te e la tua bella _chica_ , potrete sposarvi e avere un esercito di bambini che cresceranno in una città pacifica e felice!”

“Mi conforta sapere che mi capisci, Gio'.” Rispose con palese sarcasmo lui, lottando per infilare le scarpe mentre il furgoncino eseguiva uno slalom.

Tommaso non l'avrebbe mai detto ad alta voce, ma era estremamente felice di non poter vedere fuori quando Gioele guidava.

“Apro quando sei pronto!” Fu la risposta che ottenne.

Poco meno di un minuto dopo un singolo colpo contro la lamiera che lo separava dal sedile del guidatore diede all'autista il segnale che aspettava.

Gioele premette un pulsante e il tettuccio del Fiorino si aprì scricchiolando.

“Va a prenderli, Tifone!” Lo incitò, vedendo dalla telecamera piazzata nel retro del furgoncino come Tommaso usciva dal varco aperto nel tetto, volando.


	2. Capitolo Secondo

Tifone non era stato un'idea di Tommaso. Non era stata assolutamente una sua idea, eppure sapeva che era tutta colpa sua l'aver accettato.

Tornato dall'erasmus aveva avuto bisogno di un nuovo coinquilino con cui dividere il suo vecchio appartamento, e Gioele era semplicemente il primo che aveva risposto all'annuncio.

Aveva un anno in meno di lui, stava studiando ingegneria elettronica e si era presentato come una persona ordinata e puntuale.

Non aveva mentito, il problema era che Gioele era anche una persona estremamente intelligente.

Il ragazzo con cui Tommaso aveva condiviso l'appartamento prima di partite per la Spagna non si era mai accorto di nulla nonostante fosse stato presente quando tutti i cucchiai della cucina avevano deciso di alzarsi in volo e appiccicarsi addosso a Tommaso. Era iscritto all'università solo per fare contenti i genitori e passava le sue giornate a giocare online e ubriacarsi.

A Gioele erano bastati due mesi per scoprire il potere -come lui lo chiamava- di Tommaso. Ed era stato di grande aiuto ad aiutarlo a saggiare le sue capacità. Inoltre era un buon amico, aveva trovato lui l'appartamento a Raguel -in una bella zona residenziale vicino a dove lavorava- e li aveva spesso invitati nella sua casa di campagna a passare dei tranquilli week-end tra amici.

La stessa casa di campagna era stata usata più volte, prima che Raguel arrivasse in Italia, per testare il potere di Tommaso, che fino ad allora si era solo limitato a imparare come tenerlo sotto controllo.

Gioele era tuttora l'unico a sapere di cosa fosse capace, ed era grazie a lui che Tommaso aveva imparato, per esempio, di essere in grado di sfruttare i campi elettromagnetici per contrastare la gravità.

Quando la prima piattaforma aveva attaccato la città Tommaso era furioso. Aveva passato ore a consolare una terrorizzata Raguel ed era tornato a casa imprecando contro l'autore dell'attacco.

“Come posso creare una casa sicura per la mia famiglia se accadono cose del genere?” Aveva esclamato, esasperato.

“Io un'idea ce l'avrei!” Aveva risposto Gioele, per poi fare il vago in maniera insopportabile finché non si era presentato due settimane dopo con quella che sembrava in tutto e per tutto una tuta da supereroe.

“Vuoi creare una casa sicura? Aiuta a rendere sicura la città!” Gli aveva detto.

Ovviamente Tommaso non ne aveva voluto sapere. Non fino al secondo attacco.

Al terzo si era trovato sballottato nel vano posteriore del furgone mentre Gioele gli urlava indicazioni su come indossare e utilizzare il ridicolo costume.

Sembrava una tuta che qualcuno avrebbe potuto utilizzare a carnevale, aveva i muscoli imbottiti, un cappuccio che copriva il grosso del viso, guanti e stivali. Il tutto cucito con un tessuto simile alla gomma che lo rendeva immune alle scariche elettriche dei due minuscoli generatori che aveva attaccato addosso, nascosti da una giacca di pelle rossa. Questi generavano un costante campo magnetico che gli permetteva di sollevarsi in aria fino a raggiungere le cime dei palazzi, di proteggersi e di spostare piccoli oggetti.

C'erano volute meno di due apparizioni del misterioso uomo volante perché il web impazzisse letteralmente.

I media lo avevano ribattezzato Tifone per il modo in cui la sua immagine appariva nelle foto che erano riusciti a fargli, distorte dai campi magnetici. Gioele adorava passare il suo tempo libero a fomentare discussioni sui forum e riferire a Tommaso i commenti più esilaranti mentre creava nuovi congegni che potevano essergli utili. Si definiva alternativamente il suo fan numero uno e il suo piccolo ingegnere tascabile, aveva installato un trasmettitore nel suo cellulare e puntualmente ogni volta che una delle piattaforme appariva sopra la città lo rintracciava per poi portarlo quanto più vicino possibile e permettergli di cambiarsi. Concordavano entrambi che tenere segreta la sua identità fosse la loro priorità numero uno e fino a quel momento ci stavano riuscendo alla perfezione.

Sollevandosi velocemente in cielo Tommaso puntò gli occhi sulla piattaforma rotante che si muoveva lentamente. Per sua fortuna quegli aggeggi erano elettronici, quindi una volta agganciato il campo elettromagnetico che emanavano piegarli al suo comando era più che semplice.

Magari non lo era stato la prima volta, quando aveva distrutto la facciata di un palazzo, ma ormai aveva capito come comportarsi.

Per prima cosa si portò all'altezza della piattaforma rotante. Quindi aspettò che si fermasse e che le canne dei fucili con cui era armata gli si puntassero addosso.

I fucili spararono con un fragore assordante, ma mancarono il bersaglio in quanto il potere di Tommaso stava già compromettendo il funzionamento della macchina.

Disabilitò tutto l'apparato che permetteva al macchinario di sparare, quindi si concentrò cercando il circuito che controllava il meccanismo di autodistruzione e compromise anche quello. Lentamente, uno dopo l'altro, cercò e distrusse tutti i circuiti della macchina, anche quelli di backup, lasciando attivo solo quello che la teneva in volo.

Per ultimo andò a compromettere anche quest'ultimo e la piattaforma iniziò a precipitare, ma Tommaso aveva lasciato attivi alcune fonti di energia appositamente. Agganciandosi al magnetismo rimasto prese il controllo della piattaforma facendola scendere lentamente verso terra, fino a che non la adagiò pacificamente al centro di una delle strade principali, per poi dileguarsi in mezzo alle acclamazioni generali, prima che qualche agente di polizia avesse tempo di pensare di fermarlo.

Come sempre, il furgoncino giallognolo era pronto a raccoglierlo. Gioele attivò il meccanismo che faceva cambiare targa e si allontanò guidando in maniera estremamente più pacifica per non dare nell'occhio.

“Meno di venti minuti! Un record!” Esclamò dal posto di guida, notando dal piccolo schermo che aveva accanto come Tommaso si fosse accasciato lungo disteso nel retro del furgone.

“Hai modo di controllare se Raguel sta bene?” Chiese, sapendo che in quel momento i residui dei campi magnetici che aveva manipolato avrebbero impedito al cellulare di funzionare correttamente.

Non gli servì aggiungere altro, perché l'amico prese il suo telefono e fece partire la chiamata, senza staccare gli occhi dalla strada.

Raguel rispose preoccupata vedendo il numero di Gioele, ma dopo aver saputo che era a casa sana e salva il ragazzo le spiegò che Tommaso gli aveva chiesto di chiamare perché il suo telefono si era scaricato e non voleva aspettare per sentirla.

“Sì, è qui accanto, ti richiama lui appena riesce a caricare il telefono!” Disse, allungando il telefono verso il microfono con altoparlante che gli permetteva di comunicare con il retro del furgone.

“ _Te quiero!_ ” Uscì la voce di Tommaso dall'auricolare. “ _Hasta luego!_ ”

Soddisfatto Gioele chiuse la chiamata e tornò a concentrarsi sulla strada.

“Allora, ordiniamo una pizza per cena?” Chiese, sfrecciando lungo la strada libera dal traffico.

“Salame piccante.” Fu l'ultima cosa che sentì dire all'esausto Tommaso fino a che non arrivarono a casa.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie per aver letto anche il secondo capitolo! Ho cercato di essere il più breve possibile così da concentrare tutta la mia logorroicità nel gran finale!  
> Commenti, critiche e domande sono ben accetti, non fatevi problemi se volete sapere qualcosa di più!


	3. Capitolo Terzo

Tommaso era impegnato a guardare Instagram.

Raguel era partita per il week end con le amiche e per una volta non rispondeva in continuazione ai suoi messaggi, impegnata a divertirsi sulla spiaggia. Aveva però postato diverse foto con le altre ragazze, e in particolare l'aveva fatto sorridere quella in cui avevano scritto #AffrontaTifone su un fazzoletto con del rossetto, per seguire la corrente del momento.

Aveva appena finito di vedere tutte le foto postate quando Gioele irruppe nella piccola cucina del loro appartamento accendendo il televisore con foga.

Un'edizione speciale del TG stava trasmettendo in diretta le riprese di una gigantesca piattaforma che sorvolava il cielo sopra il municipio. L'audio non era dei migliori con le urla della gente terrorizzata in sottofondo, ma comunque si riusciva a sentire.

“Vieni fuori Tifone. Hai tempo fino alle sei.” Continuava a ripetere una voce registrata.

Tommaso, di colpo teso come la corda di un violino, lanciò uno sguardo all'orologio che aveva al polso.

Le quattro e cinquantotto.

“Prendi il furgone.” Disse, con l'espressione più decisa che Gioele gli avesse mai visto in volto. “Dobbiamo muoverci.”

Ripensandoci in seguito, a Tommaso non rimasero molti ricordi della folle corsa verso il municipio.

La zona stava essendo evacuata e avvicinarsi non fu per nulla semplice, ma quello fu compito di Gioele.

“C'è qualcosa di diverso questa volta!” Lo informò, tenendo d'occhio più il suo computer che la strada. “La fonte di energia emana segnali che non avevo mai captato prima.” Una sterzata estremamente brusca. “E c'è qualcuno dentro.”

“Era ora.” Fu tutto quello che rispose Tommaso, stringendo i denti e preparandosi a schizzare fuori dal tetto non appena fosse stato il momento giusto.

Forse però avrebbe dovuto dare più ascolto alle analisi di Gioele.

Se ne rese conto quando si accasciò sul tetto di un palazzo vicino al municipio cercando disperatamente di riprendere fiato.

La piattaforma era diversa da tutte quelle che aveva affrontato fino a quel momento. Era dotata di armi a lunga gittata e quattro bracci metallici, e sembrava che ogni componente fosse protetta da un magnetizzatore che emanava un segnale diverso.

Lui riusciva comunque ad agganciarli e alla fine disattivarli, ma molto più lentamente del solito. Doveva prima trovare il circuito che gli interessava, capire a cosa serviva e sovraccaricare il magnetizzatore che lo proteggeva, processo che gli faceva sprecare tempo ed energia.

Inoltre, chiunque fosse dentro alla piattaforma era non solo estremamente furbo, ma anche competente. Riusciva a manovrare il macchinario con precisione, sballando il magnetismo e costringendolo a ricominciare da capo.

In mezz'ora era riuscito solo a mettere fuori gioco alcune delle armi e un braccio meccanico, e tutto quel sovraccarico di campi magnetici cominciava a confonderlo.

Era ormai chiaro che aveva sottovalutato il suo avversario, ma non aveva intenzione di ritirarsi, né di lasciarsi sconfiggere così facilmente.

Andarono avanti per più di un'ora, la piattaforma che roteava intorno all'uomo in volo sopra la città. I due cercavano di abbattersi a vicenda, con la differenza che Tifone intendeva prendere vivo chiunque stesse pilotando il marchingegno mentre il suo avversario voleva semplicemente annientarlo.

E ci riuscì quasi. Quando i due bracci metallici rimasti lo schiacciarono tra loro Tommaso capì che era la fine. Aveva un'ultima occasione per reagire o sarebbe stato game over.

Quindi reagì.

Con uno sforzo disperato tutti gli oggetti abbastanza vicini da essere toccati dal suo campo magnetico si alzarono in volo, per poi schiantarsi contro la piattaforma ammaccandola in più punti e staccando uno dei bracci meccanici.

Vedendo che la strategia funzionava Tifone ci riprovò ancora, e ancora, e ancora, fino a che non si ritrovò a tenere i piedi saldamente piazzati a terra, la piattaforma abbattuta davanti a lui.

Il combattimento era finito, ma la faccenda era tutt'altro che chiusa.

Reggendosi in piedi a mala pena l'uomo si avvicinò a quello che rimaneva del marchingegno diabolico, con tutta l'intenzione di tirare fuori chiunque ci fosse seduto dentro e consegnarlo personalmente alla giustizia.

Trovò una botola metallica che doveva essere l'accesso originario all'interno della piattaforma, ma non riuscì ad aprirla. Sollevò quindi uno dei bracci metallici usando la forza del suo magnetismo per scaraventarlo contro la cupola della sala di comando fino a che non riuscì ad aprirci un buco, ed entrò.

Davanti a lui si estendeva un quadro comandi immenso, schermi in frantumi, circuiti che mandavano scintille e una singola poltrona da cui qualcuno stava cercando freneticamente di alzarsi con scarso successo.

Tifone avanzò trascinando i piedi con la sola forza della determinazione. Voleva guardare negli occhi quel povero stronzo che aveva messo in pericolo la sua città e la sua tranquillità e fargli sapere che aveva vinto.

Afferrò con sicurezza lo schienale della sedia e lo girò per fronteggiare il suo supernemico.

Lei lo guardò con negli occhi l'odio più puro mai provato nella sua vita.

Il cuore di Tommaso perse svariati battiti e riprese a correre tutto di un colpo.

“Raguel?” Chiese in un sussurro strozzato.

Il silenzio che seguì quella semplice parola fu straziante.

Sul volto della donna, bloccata al sedile dalle cinture di sicurezza che lei stessa aveva installato, l'odio si trasformò in incredulità, per poi passare al terrore dopo un lampo di realizzazione.

“No.” Bisbigliò, guardando negli occhi l'uomo che amava, che apparentemente era lo stesso ad averla ostacolata incessantemente negli ultimi mesi.

Tommaso aveva immaginato che si sarebbe inginocchiato davanti a lei in tutt'altra occasione, ma di colpo le gambe non lo ressero più, e con un tonfo sordo si trovò a guardarla dal basso.

“Dimmi che è un sogno.” Implorò, sentendosi improvvisamente soffocare. “Dimmi che non è vero.”

Lei non riuscì a fare altro che scuotere la testa mentre gli occhi le si riempivano di lacrime.

Raguel cercò di girare nuovamente il sedile per nascondersi dallo sguardo di Tommaso, ma lui la fermò senza neanche dover muovere un dito.

“Dimmi-” Cominciò nuovamente, ma neanche lui sapeva cosa volesse detto.

“Dovevo fermarli.” Fu tutto quello che uscì dalle labbra della donna, in un italiano molto meno stentato di quello che sfoggiava solitamente. “Dovevo.”

“Chi?” Chiese lui, cercando disperatamente di capire, ma tutto quello che ottenne in risposta fu uno scuotere la testa con decisione. “CHI?” Urlò quindi, sopraffatto dalle mille emozioni che stava provando in quel momento.

Nonostante la situazione, Raguel sobbalzò nel sentirgli alzare la voce.

“Le industrie Corsera.” Bisbigliò quindi, incapace di guardarlo in faccia. “Stavano sviluppando delle armi chimiche. Volevano testarle sulla popolazione simulando incidenti. Lo avevano già fatto anni fa.”

Nel sentire quelle parole Tommaso rimase immobile.

Lui era caduto in una cisterna delle industrie Corsera.

Lui lavorava per le industrie Corsera.

“Non potevo attaccare la sede!” Esclamò lei di colpo, scoppiando in lacrime. “Non con-”

“Me dentro.” Terminò Tommaso per lei.

I due si guardarono per un lungo istante. Raguel cercò di allungare una mano verso di lui tra i singhiozzi, ma l'uomo si alzò in piedi barcollando.

In lontananza l'eco delle sirene della polizia si faceva più forte.

“Tommaso?” Lo chiamò lei, con quella s sibilante che lo aveva fatto innamorare.

Le diede le spalle e si avviò verso il buco da cui era entrato nella piattaforma.

“Tom?” Di nuovo la sua voce rotta dal pianto.

“Ti tireranno fuori.” Disse, senza avere il coraggio di girarsi a lanciarle un ultimo sguardo. Bastò il modo in cui chiamava il suo nome per spezzargli il cuore mentre si allontanava per poi volare via non appena riuscì a recuperare abbastanza forze.

“Ti tireranno fuori e pagherai.” Aggiunse, parlando al cielo che si andava scurendo mentre cercava di individuare il furgoncino giallo slavato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci giunti alla fine *sospir*  
> Devo ammettere di aver cambiato finale alla storia tre volte prima di esserne soddisfatta ><  
> Commentate, fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se trovate errori, se pensate che ci sia qualcosa che non quadra o qualquadra che non cosa! Ogni opinione è ben accetta u.u  
> I supereroi torneranno in nuove storie di questa collana! Grazie per essere arrivati fin qui!

**Author's Note:**

> Fine del primo capitolo >< Ho deciso di dividere la storia in tre parti per non renderla troppo lunga!  
> Commenti, critiche e qualsiasi vostra opinione sono sempre apprezzatissimi, quindi se vi va lasciate qualche parola!


End file.
